


The many ways New Scotland Yard (and others) meets Locket Holmes (One shots)

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Mycroft Being Mycroft, OFC is Sherlock sister, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Some of them will have dark themes, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: The many ways that the New Scotland Yard Officers (and others) meet Sherlock's sister"Wait there's another one!!!!!"
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I was going threw some of my files and I found this, so I thought why not share it with you all.
> 
> on that note sorry I haven't been updating, but i was busy looking for a job and am happy to say that I got one (work as a temp staff for Christmas) even better news is that today they asked me if I was still looking for permanent work as a spot has opened up as one of their workers have left and they asked if was interested in it, and I said yes.
> 
> so it just waiting to see what will happen next, but I'm so excited I hope I can work there on more permanent bases as I do enjoy working there.

Greg walked up to the door of 22B Baker Street. The rest of the ‘Drugs bust’ squad behind him (in truth most weren’t apart of the drugs squad and were just wanted to see what was in Homes fridge this time). Sherlock wasn’t picking up his phone, which was strange as Sherlock always picked up on the first ring or the second ring is he had been sleeping.

Walking up the stairs he opened the door and marched in, the rest of the officers nosily started to check their assigned areas, Greg turned around when he heard the sound of a door opening and saw a young woman no older than 21, with long black hair that had red streaks in it, she was wearing a tank top with shorts with a long black silk dressing gown.

“What the bloody hell is going on here!” the woman asked her voice an angry whisper.

“Freaks got himself a girlfriend!” Anderson shouted not believing what he was seeing.

Suddenly a baby’s cry filled the air. Greg having had two children of his own recognized the look that the woman was now sending Anderson and debited with himself if he should get in the way and save Anderson from the angry mother or leave him at her mercy.

Thankfully he was saved from making a decision when Sherlock walked in threw the door. 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock greeted before turning to the woman.

“Locket I believe Alice is crying.”

“Sherlock gets rid of the idiot before I turn him into an experiment.” was all the girl said before she turned around and walked back in the direction she had come from.

“Sherlock who was that?” Greg asked, looking at Sherlock.

“That is my sister, Cleopatra Locket Homles. She and her daughter are staying over, as a pipe burst were they were living. Now I think its time for you to leave.” was all Sherlock said as he gestured to the door.

All of the officers walked out of the flat in a slight daze, wondering how could Sherlock of all people have a normal sister. 


	2. Chapter 2

Locket couldn’t wait to see her brother Sherlock. She had been away at school, but it was so boring she could feel her brain rotting away with the boredom. No one understood what it was like to be ahead of her peers, sure it had its good points like lots of free time but that didn't stop the loneliness that she often left, as her peers stayed away from her believing her to be some stuck up rich kid that showed of her intelligence and the older kids stayed away from her for whatever reason (she hadn't found out why yet), but her brother Sherlock did. He understood what it was like, which is why before she got sent away to a boarding school (which all Holmes went to), Sherlock would always let her help out with his experiments which were always fun, but it use to drive their poor cleaner up the wall when she had spent ages cleaning the  
kitchen, only to come back to find it in a mess for an experiment that went wrong.

Locket exited the train when it stopped at London Victoria station. She walked outside, pulling her long black coat closer to her to help block out the coldness of a winters evening. She quickly hailed a cab.

“Where to miss?” the cabbie asked, as she got into the cab.

“221b Baker Street” she replied as she buckled her seat belt and settled into the seat.

Locket watched as they passed buildings until they pulled up outside her brother’s flat. Locket paid the cabbie and told him to keep the change, smiling when the cabbie blinked and at her before looking at the note in his hand, before asking if she was sure to which replied that yes she was sure. Locket gave a quick wave at the cabbie before she turned and made her way up the steps of the flats and rang the doorbell, she didn't have to wait long before an old woman who must be Mrs Hudson answered the door.

“Hello. Are you here to see Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson asked, Locket just nodded her head. Mrs Hudson gave her a warm smiled and led her upstairs, to her brother flat.  
  
Mrs Hudson opened the door to the flat and led Locket inside. Locket looked around the room to see, Sherlock's usual organised mess. Locket  
noticed on the wall there was a smiling face with bullet halls in it, it was good to see that Sherlock still shot at the wall when he was bored, it uses to make their mother mad when she would have the walls fixed only for them to get shot at again, Locket still couldn't figure out were Sherlock got the gun from, maybe from their father's study, Lockt knew that he used to keep a gun in the draw.  
  
Locket them noticed a man standing in the kitchen. He was an ex-soldier who had served in Afghanistan or Iraq, his outfit told that he was a doctor who more than likely worked at the local hospital and he was her brother’s flatmate.  
  
“Hello, John” Mrs Hudson said, as she gave the man a warm smile.  
  
“Hello Mrs Hudson” the man now named ‘John’ said back as he turned around.

* * *

John turned around to see a young girl no older than 19 standing by Mrs Hudson, she had long black hair with a red stripe at the front, eyes that were like Sherlock’s, she was tall and lean. She wore a long Jacket that was in the style of Sherlock’s, her top was black and went down a little in a v shape with a red bow and the point where the two lines met to make the V, and she wore red skinny jeans, black boots, a gold locket hanging from her neck and she wore black lipstick and a little bit of eyeliner. John then saw that she had a suitcase with her.  
  
“Hello. Who are you?” John asked the strange girl.  
  
“My name is Cleopatra Locket Homes, but please call me Locket. I'm Sherlock sister” Locket replied  
  
Locket watched with amusement as John, opened and closed his mouth before a few times trying to speak but nothing coming out.

“Really oh Sherlock will be surprised when he gets in. Why don’t you take a seat dear, and I’ll put the kettle on and we can have a nice chat over a cup of tea and biscuits” Mrs Hudson said as she walked into the kitchen.

_‘Yes, I think I'm going to like it here._’ Locket thought as she sat on one of the chairs and watched as Mrs Hudson, moved around the kitchen pulling out teacups fro their tea..


	3. Cab ride

Locket hailed a cab, really wishing that she had her brothers ability to get a cab the first time whenever he raised his hand. Locket smiled when she saw a cab pull up. Opening the door she gave a cheerful hello to the cabbie before giving her brother's address to him. The cabbie said nothing just nodded her head and pulled away from the pavement. Locker pulled out her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to her parnets saying that she was in London and she would give them a ring later, once she was settled she then messaged her friends, before she put her phone back into her pocket looking up Locket frowned when she saw that they weren't near the road for 221b Baker Street. 

"Err you're going the wrong way." Locket said as worked on controlling her racing heart as they pulled up to a building.

"We're going to play a little game." the cabbie said got out of the cab, he walked around the cab to her side and opened the door before putting a gun up to her head. 

Locket raised an eyebrow and allowed the man to lead her into the building, and then to a small room that looked like it had seen better days. the man gestured with his gun to a seat behind a table, Locket calmly walked over to the chair and sat down and watched as the man did the same, the whole time keeping the gun trained on her. She watched as he then reached into his pocket and pulled a bottle with a pill inside before he repeated the same action with his other pocket once again pulling out a bottle with a pill inside.

"We're going to play which pill is poisoned." the man said looking at her with a slightly creepy smile on his face. "the rules of the game are very simple, you pick the bottle you want, we both take our medicine and the winner is the one still alive when it's all over. I will warn you that I'm very good at this game."

"You're the serial killer, that's my brother looking for. Oh, he's going to be so disappointed." She laughing.

The killer cabbie looked as if she was crazy for laughing, maybe he was right and she was a little mad but then again she wasn't the one killing people. So that made him the crazy one well crazier than her at least as she was sitting there laughing. After a few minutes, she got her self under control and looked at the cabbie once again. Locket bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing once again when she saw the look on his face.

"Sorry. it's like I said my brother been looking for you, and I 'find you' without even trying. You got to admit it's a little funny." she said looking at the man.

"Be that as it may. We have a game to play, now pick a pill and we shall begin." the man said.

"What if I don't pick?" Locket asked.

The man didn't reply, he simply held the gun to her face. Locket looked closely at the gun before a smile played on her lips.

"After thinking it over, I think I'll take the gun please." Locket said. 

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Positive."

The man pulled the trigger of the gun. Instead of the gun firing a bullet a small flame popped out the end of it. Locket smiled.

"How did you know, that the gun was a fake?" the man asked.

"My dad had a lot of guns, so once I got a good look at it, I knew that it was a fake."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the man fell to the floor blood spilling out from a gunshot wound. Locket quickly got from her seat and stood next to the man. 

"Who do you work for?" she asked. When she got on reply she placed her foot on the man's wound and pressed down, causing the man to gasp in pain.

"Who. Do. You. Work. For?" She asked again.

"Moriarty!" the man cried.

"What does he want with my brother Sherlock?" she asked, filing the name away for later.

"He's a big fan..." was all the man said before he fell into unconsciousness. 

Locket looked up as men wearing all black walked in threw the doors, along with a man who carried an umbrella followed behind them. 

"Hello brother, your late." Locket said teasingly looking at the man with the umbrella. The man simply raised one of his eyebrows. "He said that he was working for a guy called 'Moriarty' and that this 'Moriarty' guy is a big fan of Sherlock's, any ideas of who this 'Moriarty' person could be?."

"No. But we ask him, more questions once he comes round. You best be off little sister Sherlock is expecting you and Mommy will want a phone call saying that you are alright." 

Locket smiled and gave the man a quick a hug which was returned rather stiffly before she turned around a walked out of the door and into the car that waiting for, once she was in the car she reached into her pocket and pulled off her phone deciding that it would be better to call mommy before she got to Sherlock's.


	5. The Fairy Tale Killer Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The New Scotland Yard team, find themselves dealing with a killer with a passion for fairy tales, with Sherlock out of Town visiting his mother, wanting to catch the killer Inspector Lestrade has no choice but work with sherlock's sister

Lestrade blinked his eyes tiredly as his phone rang loudly, reaching over to his nightstand he picked it up, looking at the screen he saw that it was Donavon calling. sighing he pressed the green button on the phone.

"Sir we got another one. At, Battersea Park near the playground." Donavon said before he could speak.

"I'll be right over," he replied, getting up off the bed, before slipping on his shoes, not for the first time he was thankful that he had fallen asleep in his suit.

For the past month, his team had been investigating a serial killer, a total of 29 victims had been killed so far, what got they got from the killer so far was though was the fact that they seemed to have a sick passion for fairy tales. So far his team had found no leads and the killer only left vague hints as to when he would strike again and what fairy tale he would do next. Pulling up to the crime scene he could see Donavon waiting for him a grim look on her face.

"Well what have we got?" he asked as he got out of his car, and started to walk to towards the crime scene.

"The victim is a kid, sir," Donavon replied.

Lestrade stopped in his work and turned to face Donavon. As a policeman, he was sadly no stranger to see dead kids but the thought of a kid being killed in the same brutal fashion as the other victims had been killed, made him sick to his stomach. They need to catch this sick son of a bitch. 

When they arrived at the scene Lestrade felt sick rising in his throat. The Child in question couldn't have been any older than 6 years old. She had long blond hair that was tied into pink tales with ribbon, a long red coat, red tights, black boots next to her was a small bag that resembled a basket there was also a cuddly white wolf toy it's fur drenched in blood. A bloody axe stuck out of the ground next to her, and like the other murders, there was a note tidy too it. Carefully he lifted the note and read the typed message.

** _"Once upon a time, there was a little girl all dressed in red,_ **

** _the little girl loved to visit her grandmother who lived deep in the woods._ **

** _Her mother always told her to be careful and stick to the path,_ **

** _for there lived a big bad wolf in the wood, who would take the little girl away if she left the path._ **

** _So off the little girl went deep into the woods,_ **

** _where she met a huntsman, who promised to walk her to her grandmother's._ **

** _The little girl accepted the huntsmen help,_ **

** _trusting him to keep her safe from the big bad wolf. _ **

** _She never knew the big bad wolf was by her side until it struck and killed the little girl." _ **

Lestrade almost jumped out of his skin when his phone suddenly beeped telling him that he had a message, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and flipped it open to see that it was a message from Sherlock.

_Help coming. Two black motorcycles.-S_

Lestrade frowned confused as to what Sherlock meant because as far as he knew Sherlock didn't own a motorcycle and John didn't like them all that much. Lestrade looked up from his phone when the familiar sound of motorcycles filled the air, turning around he watched as two black motorcycles pulled up next to his car. He watched as the pair in perfect unison pulled off their helmets. One of the drives was male and the other was female, from where he was Lestrade could tell that the man, had ginger hair that went to his ears, while the female long hair that was black but the ends were dyed green.

"Are you Lestrade?" the women asked as she got off the motorbike, the man following her lead.

"Yes. Who are you?" Lestrade asked, looking at the pair hoping that they weren't reporters as he was in no mood to answer questions.

"I'm Cleopatra Locket Holmes, but most people call me Locket. The man next to me is my husband J Athos Holmes. I was told by my brother you need help, with this Fairy Tale killer case of yours." the woman now named 'Locket' replied, before holding out her hand and added, "My brother speaks very highly of Inspector." 

Lestrade didn't know what to think. He knew that Sherlock had a brother, obviously seeing as the man Mycroft basically kidnapped him and took him to a warehouse to chat with him, instead of you know going to his office and speaking to him but he guessed that when you worked (are) British government, you could be dramatic.

"What the freak, send you to cover his crime up did he," Sally said as she stood by Lestrade.

Lestrade winched at the look that past Locket's face.

"Ah, you must be Sally. Some advice for you, end it. You may think that he loves you and will leave his wife, but the truth is he will always go back to her. So pick up your dignity well in your case the little that's left of it, and leave him." Locket said starting at Sally with unblinking eyes, her head titled a little to the side.

"I'm sorry what? Freak..."Sally stared only to stop when Locket held up her hand and spoke.

"My _brother_ told me nothing. I've been here a week, popped into New Scotland Yard as I want to see where my brother worked and overheard some of the policemen talking about you and Anderson. Apparently your affaire is water cooler gossip. Well, that and I saw the state of your knees and hair tells the story of someone who had a really fun night also Anderson keeps looking over at you with the look someone who enjoyed themselves and want to do it again."

"You're a freak like him."

"No. We're human just like you. The only difference is that our brains work fast and we've been taught to see the world around us for what it is. Now enough chatting I would like to get started on this case"

Silently Lestrade led Locket and her partner over to the body, he watched as just like Sherlock She looked at the crime scene every now again she would look up and speak to her partner, who would write something down in his notebook.

"Right let's get going, we have 1 hour before the store shuts." 

"I'm sorry what?" he asked 

"The note that the killer leaves was writing on the back of an image of referencing the scene from the fairy tale. Well, there's an old book shop that as for a sale a book that those images are from."

"And you think the killer may have brought himself a copy of this book from there?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. It's maybe a little bit of a long shot as they could have easily have gotten the book from a car boot sale, internet or they may have had it already. But it's worth checking out." Locket said as she walked to her motorcycle. 

"I'll have some officers come with..."

"No it's better we go alone posing as customers. I have found that sometimes people will talk more if they think your just a customer. We'll see you at New Scotland Yard, in about an hour." Was all she said 

Lestrade watched as Locket and J placed their helmets before hopping onto their bike and riding out of the park and down the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?  
thinking of making this into a longer story.  
anyone wondering the killer's list goes like this:  
Cinderella: 5 victims, 1 man, 4 women.  
Snow White: 3 victims, 1 man, 2 women.  
Little Mermaid: 1 victim, a woman.  
Rapunzel 3 victims: 1 man, 2 women.  
Sleeping Beauty: 3 victims, 1 man, 2 women.
> 
> stay safe everyone


End file.
